boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ochobot
Ochobot is a character in BoBoiBoy. Official Summary "Ochobot is a robot carrying the super gadgets sent by Adu Du's emperor to aid in his cocoa gathering mission but Ochobot was found by BoBoiBoy instead. Even though he has realized the mistake, Ochobot decides to team up with BoBoiBoy since he doesn't like Adu Du's bossiness. Upon giving BoBoiBoy the super gadgets, Ochobot now provides training and all the information needed by BoBoiBoy to defend himself againts Adu Du. During his free time, he likes to help out Tok Aba at the stall where he gets free hot chocolate to power himself." '' '''Overview' He is the Ball of Power of Adu Du but he mistaken and follows BoBoiBoy as the activator instead and gave him and his Friends Power Bands, now he works at Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop. 's website in BoBoiBoy section]] BoBoiBoy - Power of Element, can split into Three: Lightning, Wind and Earth Ying - Time Manipulation Yaya - Gravity Manipulation Gopal - '' Food Manipulation'' Fang - Shadow Manipulation History The Ball of Power was activated by Adu Du using Cocoa Power, but he mistakened BoBoiBoy as the activator and gave him Powers. The next day Adu Du scolded Ochobot about giving powers to BoBoiBoy and gave his new friends some powers too, later when Tok Aba finds out that his Cocoa is used to activated him, he became an assistant in the Cocoa Shop for free. because of what happened, Adu Du is always having nightmares about Ochobot as seen in Episode 19. He gave Fang the power to protect himself and prevent from Adu Du that wanted his power. 'Season 2' In the second season, Tok Aba is wondering why he mostly faints. In Episode 31, BoBoiBoy scolded Ochobot for feeding him with Yaya's Biscuits while sleeping which made their friendship almost break. In Episode 33, Ochobot also dreamt that Fang chased him, BoBoiBoy also blamed Fang that he took the powers of the little robot. In Episode 34, Fang and Ochobot remembered their past how Fang got his power from him. Relationships BoBoiBoy: Since Ochobot followed BoBoiBoy home, the two had become close friends, and they might share a brotherly relationship. Ochobot helps BoBoiBoy at Tok Aba's Cocoa shop, and gives him advices or warns him about his powers from time to time. BoBoiBoy is always ready to protect Ochobot, but the two sometimes argue with each other, one example is when Ochobot put many things and Yaya's biscuits into BoBoiBoy's mouth, which made him have nightmares. about using his powers]] AduDu: Adu Du created Ochobot as a ball of power which can be activated by Tok Aba's Cocoa. It releases different types of powers and he shoots powers only for those person whom he want to have a power. Voice Actor He is voiced in English by Muhammad Fathi Bin Diaz, he is the brother of Nur Fathiah Diaz who voiced BoBoiBoy in the Malaysian Version. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-15h11m03s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-22h24m24s137.png Ochobot cleaning the Cocoa Shop.png vlcsnap-2012-06-15-13h11m58s25.png vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h31m43s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h14m39s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-17h24m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h09m45s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-16h58m52s37.png Ochobot happy.png Fang & Ochobot meet before.png Ochobot.png Ochobot and Yaya.png Ochobot.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h30m58s1.png|You have to send it before 7:00 Vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h31m03s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h30m45s129.png|Ochobot beside BoBoiBoy Lightning Vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h31m15s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-16h57m27s16.png|I wanna follow you! Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h31m51s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h32m13s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h32m20s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h32m25s145.png Ochobot covered in Dodol.png|Ochobot covered in Dodol Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-17h28m33s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-17h31m54s148.png 360px-252310_133921283431339_371299751_n_(1) (1).jpg|Ochobot go fishing 1234752_463593017096274_220563995_n.jpg ms:Ochobot tl:Ochobot Category:Robots Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Characters voiced by Muhammad Fathi Diaz Category:Power Balls Category:Loyal Prototypes Category:Adu Du's belongings Category:Characters Category:Males